I'm in Love with my Best Friend
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Jack begins experiencing new feelings for his best friend, Elsa. Naturally, he doesn't know how to handle it. Lucky for him Elsa's younger sister, Anna, has made it her priority to get the Jelsa ship to set sail. ONE SHOT
1. Jack's POV

My heart has already bounced out of my chest. I cannot believe I actually fell in love with her. I love my best friend, Elsa Crystal Winters. I never knew what hit me. We were friends, we had always been friends. She was the sassy, yet shy, nerd who lived as the Hermione of the school. While I lived as a charming prankster making decent grades; A and B average. Who ever thought I would fall in love? I mean, sure, my friends made jokes, but seriously...who ever thought I'd fall in love? She's gorgeous, I admit it. Over time I just realized there was more to her. I couldn't help falling in love, I really couldn't.

"Jack" a voice calls, snapping me to reality. "You home?"

I take a quick look in the mirror, fixing my hair, before rushing towards the door.

"Hey Els…what brings you here?"

"I'm not actually sure." Elsa laughs slightly. "Your sister texted me saying you needed my help."

Emma! "Well, I'm fine" I explain. "But if you're free, I could use some company." I give her one of my famous smirks. She counters it with a cheerful giggle.

Elsa sets her stuff by the door, knowing the drill by now, and heads up to my room.

"A guy asked me out this morning" Elsa mentions casually.

"Asked...he asked you out?" Elsa nods her head. "Who?"

"Luke Adams."

"Luke Adams!" I exclaim. "The Luke Adams? Football star Luke, who dates a new girl like every week?"

"Glad to see you have heard of him" Elsa comments.

"Why?" I ask.

Elsa arches a brow in annoyance. "Believe it or not, some guys actually find me to be dateable."

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that" I try to explain. "You are definitely datable. I mean you are really attractive… It's just that he is Luck Adams."

"So, what… Am I not attractive enough for him?"

"O-of course not...you are probably the most attractive girl I know…"

To my surprise Elsa bursts into laughter. "I was kidding" she explains. "But thank you."

I rub the nape of my neck nervously. "Right. So what did you say?"

"I didn't exactly answer" she admits. "I didn't want to reject him; there were too many people around. But I didn't want to say yes either, so I just kind of put it off."

"Oh...well you are going to have to answer him sooner or later" I told her.

"Yeah, I know. The thing is I kind of have my eyes on someone else."

I felt the jealousy rushing through me. "May I ask who?"

"You can ask, but I shall not answer." Elsa laughs slightly.

"Well, I happen to have my eye on someone as well."

"Who is the lucky lady?" She asks.

"The prettiest girl in all of Disney Dream High School."

Elsa groans slightly. "Don't tell me you only like her for her looks."

"Oh trust me when I say she has _way_ more to offer than her looks" I told her. "I know better than to like a girl for that. I've only heard your speech on guys who do that one thousand times."

"I'm glad to hear it stuck." Elsa laughs.

"Yeah, this girl is really something though. The problem is I never know how to make a move."

"Just say it" Elsa demands. "I would be lying if I said there aren't many girls dying for a guy to just make a move."

"Hey" I protest. "This is the 21st century, guys don't have to be the one to make a move anymore."

Elsa smiles at me. "I agree, but I must admit it is quite nerve racking to do so."

Oh trust me, I know.

 ***TIME SKIP***

(Texting: E-Elsa, J- Jack)

 _E- Wanna hang out tonight?_

 _J- Sure what time?_

 _E- Whenever works_

 _J- K, see you soon_

 _E- Great_

I grab my keys and start heading towards Elsa's large house. It doesn't take me long to arrive. Anna answers the door.

"Hey Jack" she says.

"Hey Anna. Do you know where Elsa is?"

"Follow me."

She leads me to a random door, stopping, and giving me a glare.

"What?" I ask.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

"What?" I ask again, thrown off by the question.

"You heard me" Anna snarls. "I know you like her, so what are your intentions."

"I do not like her as more than a friend" I protest. "Besides, I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Sure" Anna mocks. "I've heard enough. You are just another Luke Adams in lust with my sister. It is only a matter of time before you break her heart."

"Okay, fine" I pause. "I do like your sister, but I won't hurt her. I think she'd have to like me for that to happen anyways."

"I don't buy it."

"It is the truth" I growl, growing impatient. Just let me talk to Elsa!

" _I don't buy it!_ "Anna tells me again.

"Fine, I LOVE ELSA, happy!" I exclaim.

To my surprise, Anna smiles, her previous aggression gone.

"Extremely." Then, much to my horror, she opens the door behind us revealing Elsa standing there sheepishly.

"God no" I whisper. I just told my best friend I love her. This is so incredibly bad!

 _You wanted her to know._

Not like this!

 _She was going to find out sooner or later._

I would prefer later. I can't believe this. I felt my face go redder than a tomato.

I pulled up my hood slightly, and felt my feet shift back and forth, my weight rotating between the two.

"Well..I'll leave you alone" Anna told us slyly.

I lock eyes with Elsa for half a second before turning around in embarrassment.

"Sorry Els" I whisper.

"Sorry?" She asks.

"I shouldn't have said that."

Elsa seems to be at war with herself. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I ask, even though I knew perfectly well.

"Love me?" She asks. "Do you love me?"

I stare at Elsa for a second. I take in her slim figure, and mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. Her platinum blond hair falls on her shoulders. She is wearing a light blue hoodie with a snowflake plastered on the front. Her toned legs are complimented by a pair of smooth leggings. However, I had always admired her smile. It had the power to brighten the darkest of situations. And that laugh of hers. It was the most captivating sound to ever be heard.

"Do I love you" I repeated. Maybe if her looks were all she had to offer, I would have been able to say no. However, Elsa manages to be more beautiful on the inside. Her charming personality, and intellectual talent make her an incredible person.

Sadly, I can't compete with her. In a race she would be at the finish line before I could finish tying my shoe.

"No" I told her, my heart thumping at the lie.

"Oh" Elsa bit the corner of her lip. "I...that makes sense."

"Yeah" I agree. "Sorry, for lying to your sister."

"No problem." Elsa gave me a small smile. It wasn't the one I fell in love with.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Nothing" she snaps. "I'm fine, and you know what, I am going to say yes to Luke."

"You don't even like him!" I argue.

"I don't know that...I haven't even talked to him. He may be really great."

"He only likes you for your looks" I tell her.

"Just give me one reason!"

"I...I don't want you to" I admit.

"Jackson Overland Frost you are not leaving until you tell me one _good_ reason why I cannot date him!"

I knew what Elsa was doing now. She understood I was keeping something big to myself, and being her curious self she was going to get it out of me. What she didn't realize was how horrified she would be.

"Elsa" I sigh.

"Just tell me!" She demands.

"You won't understand" I explain.

"Yes, I will!"

"First, just tell me this" I began. "Who do you have your eyes on?"

"I will not tell you anything! Not unless you tell me your reason."

"I like you, okay. You just had to be so damn perfect that you are out of everyone's league."

I turn to leave, when a small hand stops me.

"I never told you who I like" she reminds me. "However, I might not like him anymore."

Elsa grabs my arm turning me so I face her. "I think he gives up a little bit too easily."

I could not process what she was saying. Suddenly, a crazy thought popped in my mind.

"It isn't me right?"

Elsa smiles at me. "I like guys who are 'out of my league'" she tells me, using finger quotations.

Without thought I grab the angel before me, and sweep her in for a kiss. To my delight she kisses back with the same passion I give her. We both seem to melt into the kiss.

"I have dreamt about that for so long" she admits, fidgeting with her hands.

"Aw" I say. "We share the same dreams."

Elsa laughs, only adding to my love her.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you too."


	2. Elsa's POV

**Elsa's POV**

I sat on my blue comforter, my body snuggled up against the large fluffy body pillow beside me, when a text snapped me out of my daydreams.

 _Emma: Jack needs your help right away_

Emma was my best friend, Jack's, younger sister. The fact that he needed help was baffling considering he follows the guy code of never showing 'weakness'. This must be a real emergency.

I hopped into my car, following the familiar path to his house.

Out of habit, I checked my appearance in the mirror before going towards the door. I knocked and rang the doorbell a few times with no response.

"Jack?" I called. "You home?"

It didn't take long after that for the handsome Jack Frost to open up the door. His snow white hair was ruffled on his head. He wore a pair of brown pants, his favorite blue hoodie, and his teeth almost seemed to sparkle as the sun hit them.

"Hey Els" Jack greeted. "What brings you here?"

Makes sense; Emma didn't tell him she was asking me for help.

"I'm not actually sure" I admit. It probably was stupid of me to drive here without trying to text him first. I gave Jack an awkward laugh. "Your sister texted me saying you needed my help."

"Well, I'm fine. But if you're free, I could use some company."

I felt a giggle escape my lips, as a smirk lit up his face. Jack never seems to change.

I set my stuff down, and walked towards Jack's room.

Jack's room was a darker shade of blue than mine, and had various poster hung. It was the typical teenage room. The main thing that appeared different was the wall dedicated to hockey trophies, photos, quotes, and his personal gear against the wall.

I myself was into figure skating and had my own trophies. Jack and I had had some fun on the ice before.

"A guy asked me out this morning" I told Jack. I typically tell him every detail of my life. The only thing I had really failed to mention was who I was crushing on.

"Asked...he asked you out?" Jack asked.

I nodded my head.

"Who?"

"Luke Adams" I told him. My mouth became impressed with the way the words rolled off my tongue. Luke was just...Luke. Something about him just said cool. However, that too cool for school player was definitely not my type.

"Luke Adams!" Jack repeated. "The Luke Adams? Football star Luke, who dates a new girl like every week?"

"Glad to see you have heard of him" I giggled.

"Why?" Jack asked.

I arched my brow, a tiny bit frustrated by the question. Still I kept my cool, and decided to have some fun."Believe it or not, some guys actually find me to be dateable." Unlike you Jack.

"N-no" Jack stuttered. "I didn't mean it like that. You are definitely datable. I mean you are really attractive… It's just that he is Luke Adams."

"So, what...am I not attractive enough for him?" I asked.

To my surprise, Jack continued to take this seriously. "O-of course not" Jack paused for a second. "You are probably the most attractive girl I know…"

My laughter cut him off. "I was kidding" I tell him. "But thank you."

Jack rubbed the nape of his neck, as he often does, and awkwardly stood there. "Right. So what did you say?"

"I didn't exactly answer. I didn't want to reject him; there were too many people around" I explained. "But I didn't want to say yes either, so I kind of put it off."

"Oh" Jack replied. He seemed happy I hadn't agreed, or was this my imagination getting the best of me. "Well, you are going to have to answer him sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know. The thing is I kind of have my eyes on someone else" I admitted, staring up at his blue eyes.

"May I ask who?"

A gave him a small laugh. "You can ask, but I shall not answer."

"Well, I happen to have my eye on someone as well" Jack countered.

"Who is the lucky lady?"

"The prettiest girl in all of Disney Dream High School."

I gave Jack a small groan. "Don't tell me you only like her for her looks."

"Oh trust me when I say she has way more to offer than her her looks."

I felt my blood boiling at the goofy grin plastered on Jack's face. I mentally went through a list of every girl I had ever seen Jack talking to. The problem was he talks to a lot of girls.

"I know better than to like a girl for her looks" Jack continued. "I've only heard your speech on guys who do that one thousand times."

"I'm glad to hear it stuck" I tell him, with a laugh.

"Yeah, this girl is really something though." And here we go again on this. "The problem is I never know how to make a move."

"Just say it" I demand, my anger suddenly pouring out. "I would be lying if I said there aren't many girls dying for a guy to just make a move."

"Hey" Jack argued. "This is the 21st century, guys don't have to be the one to make a move anymore."

"I agree" I admitted with a small smile. "But I must admit it it quite nerve racking to do so."

Which is probably why I haven't.

 ***TIME SKIP***

Once again, I sat on my bed staring into the distance. This time my phone sat in front of me, but I didn't feel like using it.

"Hey sis" Anna called, barging into my room. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sorry, but I just texted Jack and he's coming over." A smile spread onto my lips before I could stop it.

"Oh, I see" Anna began. "Your boyfriend is coming over." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"We are not dating" I clarified. "And we are just friends."

"'Friends'" Anna mocked with quotations. "Right. Except Jack happens to be drooling over you."

"He does not!" I protest. Still, why did the thought sound so appealing to me?

"He does!"

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Anna this is stupid" I argue. "Jack does not see me as more than a friend."

"He does, and I can prove it" Anna told me. "Just follow me before Jack gets here."

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Trust me on this Elsa" Anna pleaded.

"Fine" I agreed. "But this is only going to prove we are just friends."

Anna rushed me to one of our spare bedrooms and told me to wait behind the door.

"What?" Jack asked, as him and Anna arrived at the door a little bit later. I imagined Anna glaring at him.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Anna asked. Way to get straight to the point.

"What?" Jack repeated. I going to have to apologize for this later.

"You heard me!" Anna argued . "I know you like her, so what are your intentions."

"I do not like her as more than a friend" Jack told her. Who called that one? "Besides, I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Sure" Anna replied sarcastically. "I've heard enough. You are just another Luke Adams in lust with my sister. It is only a matter of time before you break her heart."

"Okay, fine. I do like your sister, but I won't hurt her. I think she'd have to like me for that to happen anyways."

The disappointment in his voice almost made me believe him. Could Jack actually have a crush on me? We are so different, and while I didn't mind I assumed he would.

"I don't buy it" Anna protested.

"It is the truth" Jack shot back. "Just let me talk to Elsa!"

" _I don't buy it_ " Anna repeated. She really wants to push his buttons.

"Fine" Jack agreed loudly. "I LOVE ELSA, happy!"

"Extremely" Anna replied.

I felt my face grow warm as the door opened, causing my eyes to meet Jack's. God, this was such a bad plan.

Jack looked...mortified. It was a look I had never really seen on him, and he wore it cutely.

Jack lifted his hood, covering part of his hair, while he roatated his weight between his two feet.

"Well...I'll leave you alone" Anna told us, a smile lighting up her features.

I locked eyes with Jack again before he tore his gaze away.

"Sorry Els" he whispered.

I stared at the back of his hood, a confused look on my face. "Sorry?"

"I shouldn't have said that" he admitted, still refusing to face me.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. He finally turned around. I knew my eyes were shining with sadness, as my heart thumped in my chest.

"Mean what?"

Jackson Overland Frost you know! "Love me?" I whispered, my voice barely there. "Do you love me?"

I felt stupid to ask the question. I knew the answer even before he spoke.

I watched him stare at me, deciding his words. "Do I love you?" He asked finally. "No."

I felt my heart break, my eyes watering. How could one simple two letter word be so painful to hear. "Oh" I squeaked. "I...that makes sense."

"Yeah, sorry for lying to your sister."

"No problem" I told him. I smiled weakly, trying to hide the pain.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

"Nothing" I snapped. "I'm fine, and you know what, I am going to say yes to Luke."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the random aggression I had just had. I didn't want to go on a date with Luke.

"You don't even like him!" Jack shot back.

"I don't know that" I admitted. "I haven't even talked to him. He may be really great."

"He only likes you for your looks" Jack argued.

"Just give me one reason!" I demanded. Why does he care?

"I...I don't want you to" he admitted. I thought I saw just a bit of jealously. I needed to push it further.

"Jackson Overland Frost you are not leaving until you tell me one _good_ reason why I cannot date him!"

Jack stared off in the distance, his eyes weighed down. He was having a war with himself.

"Elsa" he said with a sigh.

"Just tell me!" I demand again.

"You won't understand!"

"Yes, I will!" I protest.

He stared deeply into my eyes, his hand guiding my shoulder. "First, tell me this. Who do you have your eyes on?"

"I will not tell you anything!" I yelled, rotating my shoulder out of his grip. "Not unless you tell me your reason."

"I like you, okay" Jack admitted.

My heart full on stopped at the words.

"You just had to be so damn perfect that you are out of everyone's league."

He turned around to leave, looking completely broken.

I felt a smile form on my face. I reached my hand out and touched his shoulder.

"I never told you who I like" I reminded him with a sly smile. "However, I might not like him anymore." I turned his body si he faced me. "I think he gives up a little bit too easily."

Jack just stood there confused for a moment. Finally, a light bulb seemed to have gone off. "It isn't me right?"

I gave him a mischievous smile. "I like guys who are 'out of my league'" I admitted using finger quotations.

I felt Jack's arms pull me in. For once I didn't have to think, I just let my heart take over, and my lips move with Jack's. I had never felt anything so right.

"I have dreamt about that for so long" I told him. I felt my hands twitch out of a nervous habit front he confession.

"Awe" Jack chuckled. "We share the same dreams."

I laughed at his stupid joke.

"I love you" he told me.

Without hesitation I smiled, ready to respond. "I love you too."


End file.
